VOCALOID: ZERO
by William Price
Summary: One shot comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1 In a country far far away, in a region far far away, in a county far far away, in a neighborhood in the middle of the day. Soft happy music music plays form an unexplained source- most likely an inviisble orchestra, aleins or GOD. Kids are spraying graffiti on the sidewalk and drawing fake dead people lines with chalk. A blonde lady waters her pants in the garden oblivious of the children tagging her house while chatting with a guy grilling his cat on the BBQ. Someone does a drive by with a "PEW PEW" in his horse wagon. When the car leaves we see someone's bedroom with a pair of binoculars. It is eroticallly decorated; a broekn piano takes up the emo corner and there's dirty bathing suit clothin on top and the desks have "Writing a story for dummies" on the top of that dirty pile. Simple white walls with paintings of michelangelo from teenage mutant turtles and "educated" writing of profanities are all over the walls.**

Michael Bay: Most people live outside, warm and carefree on welfare, enjoying their lyfes with their G-stas. I envy them sometimes. Most of the time. All the time. [He teleports down to the basement where he conducts his research. A dirty window is "Alluminating" a desk covered in wires and other computer side is organized with Playboy magazines while the other has three monitors connected to a Siamese computer motherboard. Master's back is facing us as the camera zooms in on the black gap between his butt cheeks as he types away. He stops and looks at the picture of his family in Afghanistan burning Uncle Sam on the steak.] Michael: As for me, my lief is inside her basement.

[Sad insturmental music plays from the world's smallest violin. FROM GOD]

Micheal: If I had believed in such things, I would be considered an infidel. [He walks over to a picture of his family and lets out a terrorist baddle-cry] Micheal: ALALALALLAALA

**Scene 2: Unexplained Flashback in some hospital. Michael and his sister, Anty are crying at their parents' bed**

[Hart moniter beeps faster]

Anty: Nu, nut Mummy. Deady, too? [Cries]

Doctor: Me sorry. I have bad news. YOU'RE PARENTS ARE DEAD. Now please say goodbye to them.

Michael: Are they in Heaven? (puppy eyes) Doctor: Yes, they are.

Michael: Yay~~~~

Doctor: NO. LOL. They're rotting in the ground right now.

Michael: [ O_O]

**Scene 3: In the past, at college- he is now 18, in his college dorm room. Posters of the peri- perio- peiodic table amd an 80's rock band decorate his room. His toolbox is open on table, full of monkey wrenches, nails, hammers, and dildos. As for Michael Bay he is sitting on his bed, making final adjustments to his bird. **

Michael: In college, I excelled in making bad movies, and Transformers engineering. I was a A+ MARY SUE in men's clothing.

Bird: [Turns on and pisses on his arm]

Michael: That's EXCELLENT!

** Scene 4: In a music store**

{Jazzy, calm, tranquil, GORY, BLOODY, OBSCENE SATANIC MUSIC PLAYS IN THE ROOM AND PEOPLE SCREAM INAUDIBLE PROFANTIES}

[A woman walks into the store]

Michael: BOOBIES- I mean.. May I help you? [Smiles]

Woman: I'm looking for Angel Stefani

Michael: ashdljksa;khdajlsdhahd;alks How DARE YOU ASK FOR SATAN'S MUSIC?! [Slaps her]

Woman: But I like ehr music..

Michael: Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to tell you how sorry I am by expressing the amount of shits and fucks I give. ZERO. Now get out of my store!

Woman: Fine. [Walks out of the store]

Michael: CAN WE DATE?!

Woman: [Weaboo sparkle smile] OKAY!

[SATANIC MUSIC EXPLODES]

**Scene 5 It's a bright, sunny day at the park. Mew sits on a swing whilke Michael Bay is ready to push her. The women from before is his bitch. And Mew's mom. And she sits on a bench and she smiles at them. And Barney the pedobear plays from an unexplained source- probably Aleins.**

Michael: READY?!

Mew: DERP (Yes)

Michael: [Pushes]

Mew: HERP DERP HERP (YAY) [Mew and her bitch laugh emotionalnessfully. Camera focuses on Mew; her eyes are closed, and her mouth is open as white gunk flies into her mouth- pidgeon shit.]

**Scene 5.5 The next day. My wife died. From a gentic disease. Aids. Miu has it, too. I looked for a cure. **

**Scene 6 Michael: I have very bad news for you.**

Mew: What's the bad news?

Michael: [Givers her a toy] I almost forgot your birthday!

Mew: YAY~ Thank you, dad-

Michael: Oh yeah, and you have AIDS.

** Scene 7 The front steps of his house. Where he lived since he was in his mom's fetus. We see the anus of a tall black guy in a business suit.**

Man: Oh, you're a robot engineer.

Michael: Yes, how do you know that?

Man: I have a proposal for you. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH [Gives him a letter] BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH We liked to offer you a job. BLAH BLAH BLAH We have money. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH You are a robot engineer, find a cure to AIDS. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Any questions?

Michael: tl;dr [Slams door]

**Scene 7.5 Michael: ...[Thinks]**

[Megan Fox walks by]

Michael: [Sticks a pipe up her butt]

Megan Fox: What are you doing?!

Michael: CURING YOU OF AIDS.

[Monologue] Michael: I developed the cure, but I decided to be a douchebag and not tell anyone about it. 'Cuz.. Cuz' CUZ I'm A DICK.

**Scene 8 {Derpressing song. With lyrics! :D} The sementary is cloudy. Two men in gray uniforms shovel dirt over a midget-sized wooden casket. We see the butts of Meiko and Kaito gathered around the grave.**

Michael: Where is.. Mew?

Kaito: She died. You let her die in your douchebaggery.

Michael: What? This. Can't be...

Kaito: But it is, all cuz you wouldn't give the cure to aids.

Michael: [Darth Vader pose] NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Scene 9: Back in the present, at Michael's secret bat cave. Machines are beeping. A long desk covered in computer screens of Megan Fox. Squiggly lines are running on the computer screens. There are chairs in front of the desk being operated by mice from the Animaniacs, and many many Asian boys. There is an ipad in the center and wirse attached to a girl called Miku, who is sleeping in a chair.**

Michael: All good things cum to an end. But maybe I can defy that rule. I may have failed to save my daughter, but I can continue my dream in her memory! [He hovers his finger over a button]

Micahel: ARGH- UGH- OW Mustn't.. GIVE UP. [pushes the enter key] watch?v=xNgl_MjbAsM Miku: [Wakes up]

**DUH END.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Scary Glasses

It is foggy, some person called Miku sees it is foggy. She walks out of the room.

SUPER UBER KAWAII OPENING: ( watch?v=bnWWQMR7n_M)

Scene 1: Some guy plays music by Adolf Hitler. Miku is just created, born and she walks into the mirror. BAM.

Miku: Ow.. (looks) Who am I? What am I? Where am I? What am I supposed to be doing? What is a sandwich? Do I make one?

[Hears weird noise, called music.]

Miku: What is that noise? It sounds like children being torn in half by a chainsaw... I LOVE IT!

EYEANDTEE- Vocahouse- Piano

Michael: [Continues playing music on his piano]

Miku: (That noise sounds kawaii. I want to make noise like that. Oh that sheet looks like noises.) [Accaretley sings the song from reading the sheets]

[Kaito runs in]

Kaito: SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED.

Michael: What? You had your period?

Kaito: NO. We ran out of icecream!

Michael: And?

Kaito: I ate it all!

Michael: And?

Kaito: I want more?

Michael: And?

Kaito: I wanna buy more!

Michael: And?

Kaito: I need money.

Michael: Then go get a job, fatass.

Kaito: No!

Michael: [Throws money at him] Fine. Bring Miku with yo.

Kaito: Okay! [Picks her up and walks off]

Meiko: [Wlaks in] What was thet about?

Michael: He got hungry, so I gave him money.

Mieko: Oh. That's kewl, butt u kent re-place them yoknow.

Michael: Eye kno butt is diffrant.

Scene 2: GROCERY STARE-

It's a mart. Music plays in the mart. Family mart plays in the background.

Kaito: [Takes a load of icecream.] Herp derp. I'mma pay for this anway, let's eat! [Shoves it all down his throat]

Miku: [Brain freeze from ating it.] ARGH, MY HEAD.

Kaito: You must be a healthy eater.

Miku: Shouldn't we pay for this, first?

Kaito: We don't need to unless we get caught.

[SWAT TEAM ROLLS IN AND PULL OUT THEIR MP5 MAWCHINE GUNS]

SWAT: Put down your ice cream and show me your hands!

Kaito: Oh shit! Ruuun!

[Tey are outside the store]

Kaito: We're safe.

Miku: Yay~

Kaito: Say, you haven't been around for very long, have you?

Miku: Nope. [Engineer]

Kaito: Then let me be your personal tour!

Miku: OKAY [Holds hand]

Kaito: (Me...horny...for...icecream...)

[As they reach the crosswalk, the lights. Have. Never stopped flickering. Kaito presses walk button. Underneath the latest streetlight. The light flashes red and green.

Kaito: Weird.

STREETLIGHT: [Flicker son and off, explodes.]

[Light shatters bounces off the ground and flies at them.]

Miku: Ahh!

Kaito: NO! Miku, the Americans are invading us with evil glass!

Car: [EXPLODES]

Kaito: GET TO THE CHOPPA. [Picks her up and performs Michael Bay maneuvres.]

[They excape home]

Scene I forgot

Meiko: U took 4ever.

Kaito: Shut up and make me a sammich!

Meiko: No.

Kaito: You're being big mean and scary! Make me A SAMMICH

Meiko: [Breaks a glass of alcholo] No, ur man and scery, im kill u.

Miku: Stawp!

Meiko: kk. [Leaves]

Miku: What was that about?

Kaito: She gets drunk a lot and makes me buy shit for her.

Miku: Oh.. Hey you want to make sammiches for some reaosn?

Kaito: Okay, let's go.

SCENE I FORGOT 2

Michael types at his compooter.

Michael: Allright! I almost downloaded my porno!

[The computer stalls. And Error message appears. Flashes red. Beeps twice. VIRUS DETECTED: HARMLESS COOKIE] CANNOT DELETE. MARY-SUE VIRUS.

Michael: HAMLESS COOKIE? HAMLESS COOKIE? CURSE YOU, INFIDELS!

[Computer explodes]

Michael: NO! NO! How did it go up in smokes?!I didn't have time to respond! All my porn is gone! NOTHING GETS THROUGH MY FIRELAWL. NOTHING What kin of virus gets through my defenses so easly? How does it cause so much damage! I spent thousands of dollars on it!

[Sighs] Oh well! No use getting mad over it~

Scene I forgot 3

Miku: Okay, now that we baked the pancakes- we add syrup. What is syrup?

Kaito: I dunno.

Miku: [Piks up a conveniently placed can of gasoline.] Oh, THIS is syrup. [Pours]

Kaito: [Sniff] IT SMELLS GREAT! I CAN TASTE THE OIL THAT IS HORRIBLE AND TASTES LIKE SHIT. I LOVE IT!

Miku: Thank you!

[Pancake explodes]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Scary noise

The basement lab. Middle of day, Michael is back at the computer. He is shoving his hardrive instead of installing it because fuck screwdrivers and- oh his coat is hanging on the back of his chair, this is very important.

Michael: Cum on.. Cum on.. Ah, crap [His hand is burned] Ahhh, crap! This isn't working, I'm going to go to the computer shop, buy something, and come back to do the same exact thing for the next five months of my life.

[The sound of his fan farts for a few seconds before his hard-drive pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking.]

Scene 2: It is the living room and it has a couch, and a few chairs, and a tv, and a table, and Michael's wallet, and his money, and his ID, and his social security, and Meiko sits on the chair, and watches tv, and Michael comes in.

[Michael walks past Meiko, looking distressed. He grabs his wallet off the table]

Michael: I'm leaving!

Meiko: [Continues watching the TV] kk. U alright?

Michael: No, [slams door.] [Opens door] I'm pissed. [Shuts the door]

[Opens it] That means you care about me. [Leaves]

Meiko: kk, ill take care of teh place for you.

[Kaito and Miku walk in]

Kaito: Is he okay? What happened to him?

Meiko: Dount know. He broke his comuter 2 weeks ago. I don't know what happened to him. He spent 2 weeks trying to fix the computer. I don't know what happened to him. He's mad that something got through his fire wall. I still don't know what happened to him. Chillax, gaiz sit down.

Miku: [Sits on chair. Gets off the chair. Sits down. Puts her legs on the table, puts them down. Puts htem up. Crosses her leg, uncrosses them.]

Kaito: Don't worry we can bite.

[The powers goes out, even though its the middle of the morning God has blocked the sun and made it dark. Because fuck logic]

Kaito: DON'T PANIC! DO NOT PANIC! YOU HAVE TO STAY CALM! DO NOT SCREAM! DO NOT YELL AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!

Meiko: stfu, newb. [Picks up a conveniently placed flashlight.]

Miku: [Looks out the window]

[Zombies are roaming the street and the other houses have light.]

Miku: I thought power outs affect whole sections. And why s it so dark? And wy are there zombies and where did you get that flash-

Meiko: A wizard did it.

Meiko: im goin 2 check on teh pwer, ttyl, gaiz.

Scene 3: Back of the house. There is a small yard which leads to the road of Gondor.]

Meiko: why teh house looose electiricy? [Looks at the power meter]

[It spins]

Meiko: OMGWTF?! Its a ghost! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. [Runs back into the house]

Scene 4: The living room. She darts back inside.

Miku: Welcome back.

Meiko: wb* Anywya, the power meter is broken BECAUSE A GHOST MOLESTED IT!

Kaito: What the-

Meiko: Brb. I'm going to call Michael with tin cans and a string.

[Electro Hip Hop music plays from the basement.]

watch?v=xFta7YnprLM

Meiko: ARGGH MY EARS.

Kaito: Nooooo! [Face burns] I'mmmm melting...

Miku: It sounds like children palying togeher.. IT'S EVIL EVILLL LIKE DANDELION FLOWERS. [Bleeds]

Kaito: We need to destroy the EVIL MUSIC!

Meiko: [Brings out two knives and a frying pan] Kill it with FIRE!

[They run down the stairs]

Scene 5: The basement is black except it's white. The computer is turned on and playing crap music. The replacement drive is lying on the floor- giggity. They enter the room.

Meiko: [Types stuff on the computer] He left a vocaloid on here. There's nothing on here. Oh there's a vocaloid on here. [Opens his file]

[They open up pornography of a blonde in her labcoat]

Meiko: ARRRGGGH

Miku: [EYES ARE GOUGED AND BLEEDING] AGGGGGHHHH!

Kaito: [Not looking] I sense a disturbance in the force- What is it that- [Sees picture and his head explodes]

[Respawns]

Kaito: Ow.

Meiko: Srry. [Clicks on another file]

[A video of a woman shows up]

Kaito: Oh whoos is that?

Miku: I have a bad feeling about this..

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: If your wandering, this is just a fancy presentation I made for y'all. But lesten close- I won't be repeatin myself. Ah, it's been such a long time...

Kaito: She's boring.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: since I've seen you, hasn't it? Remember when weused to work together? Or have you forgotten? I remember. I remember your face the day they fired you... And what did I do? I tried to help you continue your experments of course.

And then you took our research and ran away. Even since then.. I'll skip the details for now. Playtime is over. (She slowly becomes more butthurt )You don't deserve those rbots and you don't deserve those robots. And they don't belong to you. And they don't belong to you. All that research.. All that money and effort- does not belong to you. ANd now.. (She becomes butt-devastated) I'm just going to take what's rightfully mine. BYE BYE~

Meiko: tl;dr [Turns off the video]

Kaito: [Snores]

Miku: [falls asleep on Kait's arm]

[The image fuzzes up with static electricity. An electricity sound wave comes from behind the computer. AN electric spider virus crawls out through the electric hole where the electric hard drive was. They jump out of their chair.]

Meiko: What is that thing?! [Points to the spider] It looks like a TURTLE!

[The turtle/spider attacks]

Scene 6: POKEMON BATTLE

Kaito: Watch out!

Kaito Hits the spider with the butt of his knife

Miku jumps back in F.E.A.R. And the Virus notices her.

It reacts to her sudden movement by crawling over the floor QUICKLYIN her direction. However, before it can reach her -

Meiko intercepts it with a Ak-forty-cookingpan.

It skitters across the floor, anyway. IT'S NOT EVERY EFFECTIVE

Meiko: I knew we were going to need these!

Kaito: I hate it when the author's right!

The virus makes beeping noises and gets up even more quickily than before. Three more spiders come out

GANGRAPE

Miku tries to throw her knife at one of them!

It's not very effective!

THE VIRUSES CHARGE AND PIN THEM DOWN, EXCEPT MIKU.

Kaito: THEY'RE STONGER THAN THEY LOOK.

Meiko: Helps him up.

[Three more jump out of the computer]

Kaito: [Looks at the computer] WHERE ATE THEY COMING FROM?!

Meiko: MIKU RUN!

Miku: What?!

[The other viruses charge and do stuff.]

Miku: GUYS!

Meiko: RUN!

Miku: WHAT?!

Meiko: Oh for fucks sake-

Kaito: I can barely move.. So I might be a bit slow now. Don't worry about me, I only lsot an arm and a leg. There's some blood coming from my guts.. Nothing serious.

MIKU: NO!

[SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMATION]

Miku: [STOMPS ON A VIRUS] By the power of music, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!

MIKU DOES A BARREL ROLLL~ As a virus leaps at her, now recognizing her as the greater threat, with 5 WANTED STARS releasing its pengas out of KAITO. She swings her sword naturally and slices it clean in half like STEEL-COATED TOMATO. It sparks and makes glitch sounds before finally getting banned from Xbox Live. The other two Viruses jump from MEIKO to the ground, like Mario jumps on mushrooms and shit as MIKU slices the spider off of MEIKO's arm. The Spider explodes, while Meiko's arm falls off and her face gets tpeppered and cut by stray shrapnel MEIKO slides to the floor in relief that she was not dead. KAITO shakily gets to his feet.]

[Miku swings her sword at Kaito's neck, cutting it clena off and sending it flying out the window]

[MIKU lifts sword as the two last Viruses scitter on the floor in front of her. When they jump at her simultaneously, she swings the sword in a fashion that slices through both at NORRIS STYLE Meiko grabs the computer with her remaining arm and throws it against the wall as if THAT would prevent more Viruses from appearing. The sword disappears and Miku changes back into her earlier clothes.  
The three look at the mess of electronics on the floor, then at each other. The lights turn back on at that moment. MIKU suddenly screams "MIKU SMASH" and stomps on the parts to make sure everything is dead, reducing the pile to tiny bits of metal. She sinks down on the floor looking stunned.]

MEIKO: I feel tired.. Those spider bites made me TIRED somehow..

KAITO: You cut off Mieko's arm, blew up her face, and destroyed our dad's lab. GOOD JOB! [Thumbs up]

Meiko: Yeah, thanks alot.. [Eyeball falls out]

Kaito: This place is a mess...

Miku: I know! [Sings] CLEAN UP CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY CLEAN UP!

MEIKO: The hell are you doing, bimbo?

Kaito: She's right. We should be doing something.

KAITO: NOTHING. [Leaves the basement]

MEIKO: I'mma tell on YOU! Dammit, well let me help you. [Looks at the broke metal, weapons, and exploded test tubes.] I'll go get a broom and cardboard box.

[They clean up]

MIKU: This place looks like a mess.

Meiko: No shit, sherlock, let's get out of here, quick.

Scene 6  
MEIKO, KAITO, and MIKU finally finished cleaning up what they could. The basement looks even better than it did before, except for the destroyed computer. It is now sitting in a trash bag beside the cardboard box on the floor next to the couch. Because Michael never would think to check the couch right next to the front door.

8MEIKO: Good work team. [She sits down on the sofa

8he front door opens and MASTER walks in.

MICHAEL: Hello everyone! [He greets MIKU and KAITO with a huggle.

MEIKO: Argh, let go me of you pedophile!

MASTER: Okay, anyway right now I'm going downstairs to see if this new part will help. [He heads over to the basement steps.]

KAITO: Uh, oh Spaghetti-O... Your computer?

MASTER: Yup! But don't worry; it'll be fixed by tomorrow!

MEIKO: See, this is what we need to talk to you about!

MASTER: What are you talking about? You weren't cooking Allahu Ackbars in the basement again, were you?

MIKU: I think we should just tell him…

MASTER: Tell me what?

[KAITO nudges Meiko.]

MEIKO: (Jeff Goldblood impersonation) Well, we sort of-um ah um- [KAITO nudges her.] I kind of um ah... N-now there's a perfectly good explanation for this um ah um… But, um… You see um… I uh…may have panicked um ah…and…smashed your computer against the wall...

MASTER: That is a stupid story. I believe your story.

MIKU: So you're not mad?

MASTER: Nope. I believe you 100%, and I am not mad that you throw thousands of dollars at the wall for no reason at all.

MEIKO: No, no, no, it wasn't that…

MIKU: It's kind of a long story.

KAITO: It's kind of a weird story.

MEIKO: (Rushed, choppy) And there was a power outage- except it wasn't really a power outage. And then there was this weird sound- and these bugs- Andthen Miku-... And before that there was a woman And who left a video on your computer. ANd She said you two used to work together and-…

MASTER: (mumbles) Eye shouldn't have left you alone. (Whispers to himself) Eye should have known she would come after me… Eye should have known it was her… (Speaks louder) Listen, whatever that was, don't worry-…don't even think about it. Eye promise you'll never have to worry about it again. Eye don't care about the computer... Look- Eye need to do something. [He rushes out of the room in the direction of the piano room.]

KAITO: There's more-… (Calling after him) You didn't hear the whole fanfiction!

MEIKO: This is just what I was talking about! Master with his secrets.

Kaito: No you didn't.

MIKU: Master, wait! [She stops and breathes for air,] My bewbs are hard.. [then runs after him.]

KAITO: (speaks after a moment's hesitation) I wonder…who was she?

[MIKU is seen walking into the piano room. But the room is already empty.]

Scene 7  
An unknown facility laboratory is shown. The laboratory is dirty with white cumstains on the wall and dimly lit. There is a large, clustered table near the side of the room with hearts scratched all over the surface, and a capsule in the corner. With a baby fetus. The mysterious woman from the computer message sits in front of a large selection of computers with a control panel.

MYSTERIOUS WOMAN: Looks like my little Viruses didn't work after all.

[She hits a few keys on the control panel.] Oh well.

VIPER: Back to the drawing board.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Silly rabbit, drugs are for kids!

The lab is dirty and dimly lit by jellyfish. There is a large, clusterfucked table near the side of the room and a fetus tube in the corner.

Viper: [Puts away her dild- I mean, injection]

Done. [Pushes a button]

(capsule opens)

Viper: (Talks to herself) Open your eyes and cum closer. [Sticks a..another injection in her arm. Yeaaah. Injection. Arm..]

NERU: [Walks out of the capsule, Terminator Music plays] Where am I?

[Jeopardy board shows up and the music to the tv show plays]

Viper: Oh, oh. Let me guess... There's a cluttered table.. There's a capsule... I know! What is a direct rip-off of chapter Zero?

DING DING, YOU'RE RIGHT.

Viper: Yay!1!1!1! Anywho, how are you? How do you feel?

Neru: I can't feel I'm a robot, dumbass.

Viper: [Throws a Rubik's cube at her]

Neru: [Is hit and collapses on the floor]

Viper: If you're so smart, solve it.

Neru: [Looks at it] I know just how to solve this. [Smashes it in her hands and engages Viper in Mortal Kombat]

5 minutes later

Viper (In casts and bandages): Okay, next subject...

20 Days later

Front of Master ' shouse - middle of the day

Meiko and Kaito are waiting for Miku by the barbed wire, maximum security fence shit, thingy outside. It's been a few 20 days since Master still won't tell them anything about the incident with the computer- except the part where he talked about the woman and the evil army after them.

Miku: ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ﾀﾀﾞｲﾏｧ Ohayo Gozaimas Konichiwa Master-san. Sorry, I'm late. Master- Michael San was touching me in my bathing suit area.

Kaito: （￣へ￣） Icecream.

Meiko: Nondesuka? Where are we going to go? The guy sbeen one edge since we totaled his lab. Gomen Gomen..

Miku: Let's visit Aunty! DESSUU

Meiko: Who the hell is Aunty? Nane?

Miku: I-I don't know.

Meiko: She lives very far away, baka!

Miku: It was just a thought that I got for no logical reason out of nowhere...

Meiko: (Ignores her and goes on a tangent) GTFO, newb.

Miku: Watch your language!

Meiko: STFU.

Miku: WAAAAAA

Meiko: Screw you guys! I coulda been at liek a bar. Sucking on lollipops, bending over to play pole around several black cocks that cock-a-doodle in the morning..Relaxing in a soft bed without any..What are you doing, Kaito?!

Kaito: [Sitting on a conveniently spawned chair, writing down notes] Continue.. Oh look.. A legitimate distraction!

Meiko: Excuse I me do believe WAS talking! Whoa what happened her?

Back in the same lab, except IT'S 20 days later !

Viper: (Works on another test subject)

Haku: Good morning, master.

Viper: How do you feel?

Haku: I can't feel. What are you talking about?

Viper: Good, good. [Rubs hands] Now we shall plan for world domination! First step.. Is to solve this rubik's cube..

20 days later, Miku and Kaito walk into the intersection where Kaito pointed to 20 days ago.

Meiko: omgliekwatishappening in the intersection!

Traffic Officer: Some lights stopped working, but don't worry.

Meiko: Y?

Traffic Officer: because we shut down all the lights and electricity in the city when the lights stopped working.. Now there surely will be no more accidents now!

Meiko: Tat all, G?

Traffic Officer: That's right, my nigga. [High-five]

Kaito: So no buggy looking things crawling around then?

Traffic Officer: [Leaves]

Kaito: [Thinks] ...I think.. He said no!

Miku: I bet it was that woman! This too much of a coin-cidence for-..

Traffic Officer: YOU SHUT DOWN ANOTHER INTERSECTION?!

Miku: Wait, I thought he just said they already took down the whole system..

Meiko: Idk.

Miku: Quick, let's run for some unexplained reason!

Meiko: Wait up!

Kaito: Leave me! (collapses)

[They run past him and become distant shapes in the sun]

[A giant car is about to run Kaito over]

Kaito: Wait- I was joking! [Gets up and runs]

Meiko: You rean an embarassment to have in public!

Miku: What's that? [Points to a mob of viruses?]

Meiko: What's what? Oh that. Idk. [Goes back to haranguing Kaito]

SAME LAB- 20 DAYS LATER

Viper: Almost there.. Almost there..

Haku: [Snaps] I don't want to! [Pulls out a gun and shoots herself in the head]

Viper: She shot herself..

Neru: Whoa..

Viper: She siad she was going to, but I didn't take her seriously! I was so close.. Still inferior.. Impossible! So close to making a perfect replica! Where did I go wrong?! It's pointless! I might as well dispose of these worthless beings! I can't do it anymore!

Neru: zzzzzzzz...

Viper: [Whacks her in the head]

Neru: I'm up! I'm up! So uh.. I'm sorry, we failed you..

Viper: No it's okay, it's my fault.

Neru: Ok.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 1

A chaotic cluttered street intersection; several cars crash into each other. Car alarms are echoing all over the cluttered city block. Mexican music is playing on the radio of a cluttered burning car. A mobs of people are cluttered cluttered around the traffic officers and ambulanceses.

PARAMEDIC: [Picks up and throws an elderly woman into an ambulance.] Go die in a hole. [Smiles] Take it easy now. [He shuts the cluttered door behind her. and the ambulanceses drives off.]

[Soft, mechanical buzzing noises echo across the streets: soft rhythmic noise of gentle clanging. Some people, Meiko, Miku, Kaito hear the noise.]

[The entire mobs of people becomes silents and listens for the noises. The soft, mechanical buzzing sound seems to be cuming from the traffic lights.]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: [runs to TRAFFIC OFFICER 2.] Whaz that noise? [He looks around, soft curiously.]

MIKU: [Suddenly stops.] (angrily) You two... should get out of here Please. Maybe. If you want to.

MEIKO: ? Y?

MIKU: Go. [She stands firm.] (whispers) Please please dot dot dot…

MEIKO: Why do you want us to leave? (loudlyly) Do you think we wood leave you here?

KAITO: Miku, [He taps her shoulder.] shut up and make me a sammich.

MIKU: It's her again.

Kaito: Yes, it's my stomach, now get going before I smack you with my hand.

[The strange noise echoes down the street.]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: [pulls out a gun.] EVERYONE LEAVE! It's probably nothing. [He walks up to one of the broken streetlights, his feet crunching on the brokened glass. Of blood.]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: Everyone, your attention please. Gtfo.[He waves his arms to shoo everyone away.]

[Crowd murmurs to themselves and begin to leave quickly.]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: [notices MIKU, MEIKO, and KAITO.] Hey! [He gestures vaguely at the three of them.] You three, move along.

MEIKO: No U, Idc. [The sound echoes once again, now more distinctly.]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: [checks the side of the traffic light pole. There is a melted hole in the side of the traffic light.] What the h-...h-…h-…h-…

KAITO: [taps MIKU on the shoulder.] Miku, you hear me, girl? [Waves hand in front of her] Giggity giggity awwright.

TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: [reaches for his flashlight and gently shines it inside the traffic light.] There's something inside...inside..inside..inside..[Gerts a seizure]

[The sound gets louder…. with individual clangz ranging out. A few sparks travel up and down the post, and it shakes with the force of something moving inside. The officer steps back, alarmed. It makes a telephone ring "Hello, this is AT and T, thank you for calling customer service."]

TRAFFIC OFFICER: Ahh, thank God. [Pukes] I think I just shat myself.

MIKU: I'm staying. You Meiko gtfo.

TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: I saided moove along. You leave me no choice.. [The officer is now standing with his arms crossed.] Bitch.

[All the crowds haz left the intersaction except some didn't and stare.]

KAITO: We need to go, guys. I mean girls. (to TRAFFIC OFFICER 1) Sorryo I'mo leavo,.

Meiko: wtf are you saying?

Kaito: I'm speaking to him in our language.

Meiko: He doesn't speak stupid [Hits him]

[A gun goes off. All four ballerina twirl around. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2 has Traffic Officer's one's gun gun up at something emerging from the pole. He shoots again. A dead homeless guy falls out.]

Traffic Officer: Perfect.

Traffic Officer2: Another dead civilian, way to endanger lives, yeah! [Jumps]

[A metal scorpion jumps out]

TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: Oh shoot. [Farts] Let's get out of here! [He grabs KAITO and pulls him by the arm.] Ladies get out first!

[Viruses zergrush theirr way out of all the streetlights and lamp posts within the city block, as Spyware overlords flies overhead.]

Voice: SPAWN MORE OVERLORDS.

MEIKO: [Talking to herself] Where's Miku? Where is Kaito? Oh no! [Almost gets attacked by viruses, but flees. Continues fleeing]

[Runs around in circles] MIKU! MIKU! Where are u? [MIKU now jumps out from her hiding spot, right in the middle of the action. She is now in Battle Mode. Her sword materilaizes in her hands. She runs at a beetle Virus and slices it in half.]

MIKU: I'm right over here. Argh, just get out of here. I can do this!

Meiko: Do what?

Miku: Kill these guys?

Meiko: Why?

Miku: Because they're evil.

Meiko: Why?

Miku: Because they're not nice!

Meiko: Why?

Miku: Because it's bad to be evil! Now shut up- and [Hit by a baseball bat and flies away]

[blahblahblahblah... Meiko and Kaito get pulled further away by the two officers, blahblahblahblah ...who don't stop to look back at the battle ensuing. An ant Virus snaps its pincers at her; she dodges and swings her sword back around, blahblahblahblah cutting the pincers off. As a centipede Virus jumps into the air and dives at MIKU, blahblahblahblah she jumps and glides out of the Carried by its momentum the Virus crashes into a car. It opens its mouth and sharp needles fly out in MIKU's She jumps aside and runs behind an abondoned car. blahblahblahblah Two people walk into the intersection. They survey the situation.]

NERU: Did it get her? Did it get her? Did it get her? Did it get her? [Jumps on Neru]

HAKU: [Kicks her off] No.

[MIKU jumps out, sword over head, in attempt surprise first Virus. However second centipede Virus creeps behine and fire dart at her. MIKU hit arm, no happy scream pain . Firsh Virus use distraction, knock her over, cause black out.]

NERU: TOUCHDOWN, MOFOS. Let's get this hoe outta here!

[The Virus pick MIKU up and slither away with her on back, HAKU and NERU follow. MEIKO and KAITO escape from Chinese police. make way back to intersection, just time to see group disappear around corner.]

MEIKO: Wth are they? [She starts to move forward.]

[KAITO grabs her arm, shaking his head at sixty miles per hour.]

MEIKO: Kaito! Wtf?! (Punches him. His head flies off)

KAITO: We can't fight them![He let's go of his arm. Puts his head back on]

Meiko: I don't understand.

Kaito: Look.. They're strong.. And we're level one newbs.

MEIKO: [Not paying attention] They got away... What do we do now?

KAITO: We need help. We have to tell Michael.

MEIKO: Y? He won't even tell us who that women is. What makes you think he can help us?

KAITO: Probably cause that woman was someone he banged. Hornball. But that doesn't matter, we have to save miku with some mad leet skillz. That's where Michael comes in!1!1!

Scene 2

The front of MASTER's house. MEIKO and KAITO approach the door.

[MEIKO slams open the door. Meiko runs inside. Meiko find MASTER drinking coffee in the kitchen with notes spread on table around him and a new laptop. Master notices Meiko's alarm and stands up quickly, almost but not really knocking over the coffee.]

MASTER: What's wrong? Where's Miku? Miku's not ehre. Is that what's wrong?

MEIKO: She just got kidnapped by those bug things! I bet it was that lady behind it! You know who she is, don't you!

KAITO: You can't keep it a secret!

MASTER: What is this I don't even-

MEIKO: A mysterious video-then a bug crawled out and attacked us!

KAITO: It has to be her. I mean, how many giant robotic insects do you see walking around Hokkaido?!

MASTER: Argh, you got me. And I would've goten away with pirating loads of pornography if it weren't for you meddling-

Meiko: Master!

Master: Okay, okay. I wanted to keep you safe from all that, see? I never thought she would find me again c

MEIKO: It's too late for keeping us safe. We can't waste any more time!

MASTER: No it isn't. [Throws a condom] Okay, now it is. I"m sorry. [He sits down again. Makes a "go on" face]

KAITO: So, who is she?

MASTER: Her name was Viper. We used to work together before...

KAITO: (gently) Before Miu passed away?

Dramatic sad backstory

MASTER: [nods.]It was after I married we were working together at Benzene Our mission to create androids,as we used to call them back then life-like, humanoid robots You know that part As I got closer and closer to finding the solution, I became suspicious of her She was to eager,and had a tendency to be somewhat ruthless I once admired that in her but I started hiding my results By the time I finished you two I was convinced Benzen was no longer safe-not as long as Viper was there

MEIKO: tl;dr

MASTER: Shut up, I'm being butthurt. Anyway-

After. the. fire. they. shut. the. project. . when. my. daughter. Passed. away. c (pauses) I've .been .using. my. inheritance. money .to .create. Miku .Well. the. high-tech. materials. and tools .required .are . . I .find .another. way .to. make. money .we .might. be. in. serious .trouble. [He chuckles weakly]

Meiko: y u no choose not to spend all your money on us?

MASTER: Because see I wanted to make something that would have made my wife smile She would have loved you all Kaito Meik0and Miku c you became my new family I don't know what I would have done c I suspected that Viper might be looking for me after I heard about the malfunctions on the news all around the city, without apparent cause When I created Miku, I added something to help protect her I should have done it a long time ago, to protect you.

Meiko: [Pokeferace]

[Vision from Meiko's perspective]

Master: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBL AHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBL AHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBL AHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH BLAHBLAHBLAH

[Normal vision]

Master: Understand?

Meiko: Da... fuck ...are you saying?

Master: [Slap] Make me a sammich!

MASTER: Come on, follow me. There's something I've been working on for you. [He gets up, grabbing his papers together and folding his laptop under his arm. He leaves the coffee. They follow.]

Scene 3

The piano room. The three walk. In. And Master goes. To the back wall.

MASTER: [smiles slightly] This house has a few secrets. Just. like me.

[He finds a certain key and plays a distinct rhythm. A section of the wall rotates, revealing a white, well lit passageway. Down the short hall is a staircase.]

KAITO: Whoah! I never knew this was here! [Sarcasm]

MEIKO: A hidden room? What's back there?

MASTER: Come and see.

[They walk up to the door. On the wall next to the door, there is a keypad and a small screen. MASTER enters a password and then places his thumb on the screen. There is a beep and the door cracks open.]

MASTER: It was bad that Viper got to my computer, but it wasn't a tragedy, because you see c [He opens the door fully.] All my real work happens in here.

MEIKO: Hey, you've been holding out on us! This is awesome!

[Inside directly ahead, a long desk. Giggity covered in white computer screens. Giggity Some appear to be running diagnostics. Giggity One displays models of the VOCALOIDs. Giggity Others are covered in code running complex programs. Giggity gig One has a single folder selected, titled: VOCALOID BDSM Data. There are chains in front of the desk. There is no mouse, as the computer also act as touch screens. There is a single wireless keyboard used for entering commands for all the compooters.]

[On the left side of the room is a chair with wires hooked up to it. A headset can be pulled down to place on someone's head. Wires run to the computers. The actual computers are stacked in rows on the wall to the right. The room is cold to allow the computers to work at max capacity.]

MEIKO: It's so cold in here! How can you work like this?

KAITO: I don't think it's so bad. [Leans next to a skeleton]

MASTER: [He smiles.] I don't mind it when I'm working. When I really get going, I'm too pumped to feel the cold! [He walks forward and selects the VOCALOID Combat Data folder. He begins typing on the keyboard.]

MEIKO: [She comes up and looks over his shoulder.] Is that what I think it is? [She grins.]

MASTER: [Captain Kirk Accent] You see. Miku Hatsune -was developed with bondage slave a special roboto combat bprogram. When it -became clear that someone was looking for me- for you, really- I created an upgrade for you as well. Each one is different. Meiko, could you sit over there?

MEIKO: Awesome, I get to be first! [Runs over to sit in chair and starts messing with headset] Hahah, I'm a newb on Xboxlive.

KAITO: Calm yo tits! And give him a minute. [He is examining the screen with the VOCALOID models.]

MASTER: Just a sec c there. [He walks over to the chair.] I'll get that.

[He pulls down the headset and adjusts it so it fits on MEIKO's head. On the screen, words appear: Begin upgrade? (next line) YES (new line) NO. MASTER walks over to computer screen, and touches YES on the screen. MEIKO closes her eyes. A loading bar appears on the screen. ]

KAITO: So howa does this worko exactly?

MASTER: [Examines screens] Basically,... It will activate whenever... you're... in danger. ..You'll get better at using it... eventually. [He pauses.] She's done. [Walks over and lifts headset.]

KAITO: How do you feel?

MEIKO: There's no time for stupid questions! We have to rescue Miku! [MEIKO jumps out of the machine, running to the door.]

AMERICAAA FUCK YEAH

KAITO: Wait, what about me?

MEIKO: Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm just kidding! [Slaps KAITO on back]

Kaito: That wasn't funny.

Meiko: Why not?

Kaito: People are dead!

Meiko: What people?

[A person's severed head rolls down the basement stairs.]

MASTER: I know you're in a hurry, but this won't take long. Only five minutas Oh, and Meiko, take this. [He hands her a small device with a GPS. There are three dots: one blue, one green, and one red.]

MEIKO: What's with the flashing dots?

MASTER: It's a tracker. The green dot is Miku.

Meiko: And the others?

Master: Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5 - pending final

Scene 1

Master's secret, special lab has programs models and stuff sticking out in thin air with a wireless keyboard entering smikley face emoticon commands and there is a giant block of ice in the room so the computers can work, they're downloading stuff off the internet.

KAITO sits in the chair and dramatically says. "Okay". Meiko rolls in her chain, typing rnadom stuff, she takes off her xbox headset and glares at him, "Good."

She pulls out double uzis from her chest "She IS trenty mires flom hare on the load to Burger king. We must stopy her!

Master runs up to them with D: face. "Wait! I forgot to give you super destructo awesome weapons to defend yourself against unarmed enemies." He waves a magic wand over them "Your power is fire and ice, the moast original, creative spells of the universe ever."

"How is this possible," Meiko is perturbed. Kaito bumped his head, "Daaaah, I don't know." Master puts on a lab coat and glasses. "Because science is magic." They were satisfied by the answer and cheered like 'tards.

"Quick, to the dumb mobile!"

BATMAN MUSIC

They jump in a rednekc truck and drive off playing "Baby, Baby, Bayb OHHH" by Elvis Presly

The sun explodes and it is nighttime.

While driving, they transform, but because they are driving it is hard to change their clothes, doing flashy 3D effects while maneuvering around the traffic. They hit an old lady. She flew like a football. An AMERICAN football.

Kaito jumps out of the truck in a dress and is now- MARY SUE 1337 "I don't feel like superman…"

" Well, what did you expect, to turn into Superman?" Meiko leans out the window wearing a super emga ultra megaman military commando ouuutfit!

"I do feel different!" he ciried, his voice high on helium.

Meiko impatiently asks, "Are you cuming?"

They drive around the corner at super high speeds, "Reckless driving helps after all" Kaito cheered. The car makes a suiper small bump, and a fountain of blood splats on the window. "Hey, I'm not reckless!" She stomps on the acceleratorartororor. She drives so fast she cuts a car with a family inside in half and it explodes, the pieces fly and land on a building and EXPLODEWS. And those pieces flew down the apartment complex onto the first floor, caught fire AND EXPLOOOOOOOODEEEEESSSSS

"Perfect. At this rate, we'll get to her in no time!"

Scene 2

The scene is a highway bordered by the tree people of Iswengard destroying Saruman's tower... ooh wait, wrong book. There is not much traffic, rthere is a lot of traffic and the camera follows an unnoticeable, noticeable vehicle that is black and stealthy and dertectable on the street in the broad daylight nightlight. It has the logo of COBRA CONMABNDER, but due to copyright reasons it is nawt a snake, eeet is a Vipeer. Very different. Very, very different.

Inside the truck everything ismade of plassstic. Black plastic. There's a dark touch screen of an evil Ninetendo DS and the dashboard is made of metal silver needles and electronic lights. There is a HD SCREEEN OF EVIL, on the wall. And a Ipad.

NERU is driving, grinning, on sugar, and haku is like wtf, why are you driving? Are you drunk or something? Achem. Anyway.

"Please be more care-"

"Move over, YEAH"

"Don't-"

"WHOOA,Haku did you see me cut that guy off?!" she rolls down the window and flips off the peole behind her.

" Can't you just-"

"That was a close one, eh, Haku?"

"Slow down-"

"OH YEAH," she cranks up the Beatles. " Quit bitchin'. At lweast you outta lab, dawg. 'Specially after all that crap she did to us." She unwilling slows down.

Ahead of them is an empty stretch of road. A black hole warps the street and the entire center of the universe caves in on the antagonists by the law of Einstein.

HAKU's shoulders poop in relief, "It seems that against all odds, I am sarcastic."

"Shut yo mouth, hoe" she throws away a dirtyfaRMING TOOL. "Now what chu' saying now Haku?"

Haku sips a cup of tea, "I'm sure she would prefer it were we not reduced back into scrap metal. "

Neru pwnts her, "Stop talking, you're boring the audience!"

Miku kicks the capsule "Hello? Hola? Bonjoour? Is tere anyone 1 out tare gaiz?"

Neru pulls out a gun and pops a cap in her ass.

Miku's head explodes and she falls over.

"Oh God, Oh God," Neru falls abck in panic.

Haku runs over and wipes up the blood, "Why did you do that? WHYYY?"

"She was asking for it," she cringes, almost puking as they open the capsule.

"Look, girl, we gotta clean the body up."

"What about Viper?"

"What about me?"

VIPER SITS IN A EVIL WHEELCHAIR

"Notihng, Haku pissed herself," Neru covers the screen.

"Oh good, I thought I heard gunfire."

Haku whistles and carries a body bag out the van.

"What was that whistling?"

"Oh, it's just a- a bird. Yeah, we're buil;t forom birds, y'know."

"No, I don't know."

"Don't you knopw? It was in the first chapter!"

"No, I don't, it was tl;dr. And that sounds stupid, who would model human robots after birds?

….No one says anything.

A bird flies over them, "Chirp chirp, derp."

BOOM. A missile flies from the truck and incenerate4s the bird, turning it into Tokyo Fried Chicken.

"Whatever, just remember why you're fighting for me"

"Right, Freedom!"

"No."

"Money?"

"No"

"Life?"

"No"

"Abortion rights?"

"NO, you moron. You are fighting to solve rubiks cubes!"

"RIGHT, I WILL SINK THEIR BATTLESHIP"

Viper facepalms, "Just get her out of there."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The screen fades to BLACK.

Scene 69

A unfamiliar highway. MEIKO and KAITO are cruising down the road in MASTER's car. KAITO holds the GPS in his hand.

KAITO: We're getting really close. She's at Brask avenue.

"Where?"

"There," he points to the front."

She swerves aorund three cars.

"No wait, not there, the other way," he waves left.

She brakes and revolves around traffic, headed for the left lane,.

"No, no, I meant-"

She slams the dashboard, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" They see an old lady.

"OH NOES," she brakes, the car screeches and halts.

The hood gently pokes the old lady crossing the street. "Thank you, dear-" she bursts into a pile of gore.

"OMFG, NOOO!"

Kaito hols his GPS and leans back. REACTION. "Oh, it was front of us, nevermind."

She punches him in the nonexistent balls and takes the GPS from him.

An evil van passes by them, "That must be.. No, that's not where she is," she throws the GPS in the back.

"Dammit, this thing is broken," she turns on fullblast rock music.

An icecream truck passes by. The GPS blinks madly.

"How could we lose her so quickly? HOW. Now she's gone forever. What will we do? Alone, forgotten." She bumps her head on the dashboard.

"Want to get some icecream?"

"OKAY!"

They accelerate toward the truck into a blur.

Neru looks into the rear mirror she turns her neck and then stomps the pedal, "Ah dayum, what' do they wan'?"

"That truck won't stop!" Meiko swears and punches Kaito in the shoulder, "QUICK, get on top and shoot the tires."

"YO GIRL, HAKU. Man that turret."

Haku jumps in the back seat. A machine gun laser scrolls out of the truck and fires snowballs at them. Kaito jumps in midair and eats them, then chucks a ice bolt at the tire.

It travels and touches the tires….THEN THE TRUCK BREAKS THE SOUND BARRIER

Meiko: OH NO YOU DION'T (She swerves in front of them and they collides)

[Inside the truck.]

HAKU: Get us out of here!

NERU: [pounds foot down on the pedal] THEE TRUCK CAN'T MOVE WHEN WE MOVE AT THE SPEDD OF LIGHT.

[The car crashes and they fllip over and crash on the streetroad, sending mwetal fragments everywhere.]

[Meiko and Kaito stop]

"YAY. OCECREAM!"

Haku: We'll have to fight!" [Sends a wavepg viruses out.]

Meiko: Oh, look the icecream has metal dearthbots! [She pulls out a flamethrower and spits out dancing torrents of flame that melt their steel into puddles of medal]

Haku: Let's get out of jhere!"

[They drive the upside down car.}

MEIKO: That truck isn't meant for off-reading! wn't get far. Come on, we can catch them on foot!

The car drives off a cliff and lands on top of pine tree which stabs through the center of the truckl. Itt explodes into a ball of fire.

Kaito: They're dead…

Meiko NOW WE CAN GET ICECREAM!"

Kaito: YAY

[They flail their arms in the air at the carnage they've caused and jump on top of the burning truck, enduring the flames they pry open the door with their super strong arms and pull the goods out]

Kaito: Oh, look who's this? [She pulls out a headless miku]

Meiko: WAIT! That's Miku! We can't give her to Master l;ike this!

Kaito: [Looks around]

[A little girl sees them]

[They turn around]  
Girl: O_O

Meiko: O_O

GIRL: O_O

Meiko: O_O

Meiko: I got an idea! Idiot get over here!

[She swings a sword and chops off the girl's head and puts it on Miku;'s shoulder.]

[She turns back on]

MIKU: You saved of you

KAITO: Well, we couldn't just let them take you without at least putting up a fight, could we?

[NERU wrenches open the truck door before slamming it and storming towards the three. HAKU follows with obvious reluctance. NERU has her chin tilted up defiantly, but because of this she does not look at the ground and slips on the ice. HAKU is more careful and stays leaning against the truck.]

KAITO: What do we do with them?

[Neru and Haku climb out wounded]

Meiko: We gotta teach them a LESSON!

Kaito: YEAH, they're the bad guys!

Miku: NO! STOP! Violence is not the anwaser! [JOHN LENNON MUSIC} They're like us, vocaloids, families, friends, peop[le, acqaunrt- acqwauntan- Fuck it. Kill them.

[They pull out their weapons and open a can of WHOOPASS STEW]

MEIKO: Don't worry, Miku, we won't be seeing them anytime soon.

MIKU: I'm glad that's over.

MEIKO: No, it's not over yet. Viper, is still out there, working on those Viruses. I have a feeling it's not going to be over for a while.

Kaito: Who's Viper?

Meiko: I HAVE NO IDEA.

KAITO: (Lightly) Well, it's over for a little bit! Now, let's just think about going home, I've got a real craving for ice-cream!

MEIKO: There's icecream right here, doomass.

KAITOOh, okay. [He puklls out a perfect popsicle. YES!

[A final shot is shown of the tracker, where all three dots are close together.]


	7. Chapter 7

BORING FILLER TIME

TL;DR NO ONE CARES.

Scene 1

The setting is a mildly busy street of average appearance. It is a slightly cloudy day. There is background noise from vehicles and chatter. The camera is set as if the viewer is moving through the crowd beside Master, MEIKO and KAITO as they walk down the : [looks at Master.] BORINGexactly are we going?MASTER: [continues to look ahead.] It's nowhere special, just an old : (excited) Is there another secret lab there?MASTER: No, not at : (still hopeful) There must be something special about this warehouse, though, right?MASTER: (amused) I'm serious. It's just an old warehouse. It's been completely abandoned for clet's see cwell, for as long as I know. I once used it when I needed extra space for : (disappointed) : BORINGWhich I guess is the reason we're going there now... We need the space. The two of you have to learn to use your powers : Eh? But we've already managed to use them to save : Easily. Those guys were pushovers!MASTER: I know you did exceptionally well and I'm proud of you for that. But you can't expect those two girls to go through the same motions forever. They'll be gaining new abilities all the time and you've got to make sure that they don't catch up. You'd have beenBORING in trouble if they had learned to ice-skate, let alone gained unique powers of their own. [They take a turning and leave the main street. The new street is lined with old industrial buildings and sites that are rusted and appear to all be out of use. BORING Nobody else is on this street. The background noise gradually fades away as they walk further.]MEIKO: Okay, I get it now. But why isn't Miku with us too?MASTER: When I was creating Miku, I programmed her with a Battle Mode at the same time. She's always had the ability, so using it comes naturally to her. However, neither of you had any experience with your Battle Modes until yesterday. You need to grow accustomed to them manually, by learning to work with : (weary) Aw, : It's not proper work. I think you might actually have : (encouragingly) Yeah, cheer up, BOOOOOOOORINGey reach the exterior of a large warehouse building, worn down in a similar way to the other industrial sites on the street. It is painted grey, but the paint is peeling off. There are no windows and the entrance is through two black double doors. Master opens the doors and he walks through into the warehouse, followed by MEIKO and KAITO.]Scene 2Inside the warehouse. The interior is comprised of one large, plain room. There are a few long metal shelves neatly arranged in spaced-apart rows with many boxes, crates and barrels stacked on them, but most of the warehouse is empty space.[MEIKO and KAITO walk to the centre of the room. They transform and then look around. Master stays close to the doors. After a few seconds,BOOOOOOOOOOOORINGto face Master.]KAITO: (confused) What are we meant to do? It's an empty : [still looking around] I don't know. Fight to the death?KAITO: (laughing nervously) Eheheh cfunny cMASTER: No! [gestures towards one of the shelves] There are plenty of materials for you to practice on : (in excited realization) You mean you brought us here to blow stuff up?MASTER: (uncomfortably) I wouldn't phrase it quite like that c[KAITO walks up to a shelf and examines some of the materials.]KAITO: (cautiously) So we're just going to destroy all of these things? [turning to Master] Are you sure there isn't something here you'd rather keepMASTER: [shrugs] Most of it is waste packaging from the company who owned the warehouse before, and I myself made sure not to leave anything useful behind[MEIKO takes a small wooden crate off a shelf and walks to Master carrying it.]MEIKO: You couldn't even use any of this? Too bad. [MEIKO shakes the crate and metallic rattling is heard from inside.]MASTER: (suddenly hopeful) Wait! Let me check.[Master takes the crate and desperately rummages through it. His shoulders quickly droop in disappointment and he hands itbackMEIKO.]MASTER: (sadly) No. Nothing. Burn up as much as you want.[MEIKO puts the crate down away from Master and KAITO and takes several steps back.]

MEIKO: [grinning] Alright cstand back, everyone! [MEIKO reaches out an arm and flicks her wrist, finishing with her fingers splayed towards the box. Large, wild flames burst up around it and obscure the view of the crate.]MEIKO: [to Master] Impressed, aren't you?[Master does not respond and continues to look at the flames. After a few seconds, they die down. The crate itself is completely destroyed, but a pile of misshapen, rusted metal parts remains, although covered in ash. Master points to them, almost apologetically.]MEIKO: (unconvincingly) Er cclose : (gently) Not exactly. Try to keep the fire more controlled, more focused on its target. You'll get it soon.[Master takes another crate from the same shelf as the previous one and places it beside the ash. This one does not rattle. He steps back to the doorway.]MASTER: KAITO? It's your turn : (nervously) O-Okay. [KAITO sends several shards of ice towards the crate. Most of them hit the crate, but some fall beside it. The crate remains intact but is dented on the side hit by the shards and cut through in some places.]

MEIKO: (teasingly) Well, that was : (embarrassed) Wait, wait, let me try again! The pressure got to me![KAITO sends another set of ice shards, which are sharper and larger than the previous set. They all hit the crate and tear straight through it. The sides split and the crate falls open.]MASTER: (proudly) Perfect!MEIKO: (jealously) Hey, that wasn't fair! I should get another chance too! [MEIKO looks at the shelves determinedly.]MASTER: You can have as many as you like!MEIKO: [picking up and examining a barrel] Awesome. [pauses] Hey, I wonder what Miku's doing.

KAITO: (concerned) [to Master] About Miku cis it really okay for us to leave her alone? All of us? She might be : [frowning in thought] You're probably right. And besides that, it's not completely safe either cwill you and MEIKO be fine picking up techniques by yourselves?MEIKO: (determinedly) Of course!KAITO: Yeah, you don't have to worry about us!MASTER: Alright. Good luck! [glancing at MEIKO] And becareful![MasterwalksBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGMEIKO: [after a moment of silence, placing the barrel down] Wow. Those finance issues have really hit him hard, haven't they?KAITO: What do you mean?[MEIKO picks up one of the metal parts from the first destroyed crate, brushes the ash off and twirls it in her hand.]MEIKO: Did you see how his eyes lit up when I found this trash? Like he thought there was a chance it would turn into gold right : But why would he need more money? I guess it would be nice cbut we don't desperately need it.

MEIKO: [shaking her head] Not money cit was the rattling that got his hopes up. Parts. That's what he : Huh? Parts? Why would he need more parts? Is he building something?MEIKO: [dropping the metal part back onto the floor] I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we need to. If we ever do. [grinning at the barrel and rubbing her hands together] But enough of 3Miku is in the piano room. She is sat at the piano experimenting with chords.[There is a muffled noise of a key turning in a lock and a door opening and closing. Miku does not appear to notice and starts singing softly. Master opens the door of the piano room.]MASTER: [walking in] Miku? I'm backMIKU:(startled) [stops playing and stands up] Ah! I didn't notice! S-Sorry. I was just seeing if I could play like you : [smiling] Don't apologise. You can use the piano any time you like. Your singing turned out brilliantly, by the : Did you mean for me to be able to sing well?MASTER: Yes. I wanted you all to have amazing singing voices. It wasn't necessary, of course, but I've always had a fascination with : (in thought) Always c?MASTER: Hmm? What is it?

MIKU: I don't know c[changing the subject] How are MEIKO and KAITO doing?

MASTER: Good. They're quicker learners than I expected them to be.

MIKU: (softly) Mm cI wish I could be like : (confused) But you can already use your abilities : (guiltily) Even so, yesterday, I couldn't escape by myself. I needed them to rescue : [after a pause] Miku cthere's no shame in getting a little support sometimes. There's a reason I programmed you all with different powers and strengths. It's so you can work together; protect each other. MIKU: (cheering up) So it was okay for me to need their help?MASTER: Yes. And I'm sure there'll be times in the future where it will be your turn to aid : (hesitantly) But ceven if we work together, will we really be able to defend ourselves just like this?

[Master does not answer and his expression quickly turns serious.]MIKU: (worried) Um cdid I say something wrong?MASTER: (quickly) No, no. (sighing) I don't know the answer, that's all. [Master turns to the door, about to leave the room] Follow me.

[Miku and Master leave.]Scene 4Master's secret lab. He is standing in front of the desk, which is covered with various papers, seemingly looking for something. Miku is standing further back in the : [finding two blueprints and taking them off the desk] There! [he hands the blueprints to Miku, who stares at them curiously. The blueprints cannot be seen clearly at this point.]MIKU: [trying to make sense of the blueprints] What's this drawing? The first one?[The blueprints are zoomed in on for enough time to see that the top blueprint is a design of Rin labelled with various details.]

MASTER: A design for a new android, with unique abilities. You'll need more help to protect yourselves against Viper.[Miku moves the second sheet to the top of the pile. This one shows a design of Len, labelled similarly.]

MIKU: (fascinated) Another one?MASTER: Yes. I suppose you could call them twins. I plan for them to be created together and to work together. Maybe I could even set up a connection similar to telepathy.[The view switches back to normal again.]

MIKU: (overwhelmed) It looks like you've got it all worked out cMASTER: (a little mournfully) I : (excitedly) So can you start the actual building?

MASTER: (wearily) I would. I just don't know where to find the money for it. [forcing a smile] But don't worry about it. I'm probably being paranoid cI'm sure you'll all manage 5Inside the warehouse. MEIKO and KAITO are running through the same row of the warehouse. They are both hitting various items on the shelves to each side of them with fire and ice respectively and appear to be having fun, as well as competing : [calling over the noise] MEIKO?[Both continue to run.]

MEIKO: [not fully paying attention] Yeah?KAITO: Are you sure it's okay to shoot things straight off the shelves like this?MEIKO: Pssh, I don't see why not. [as she runs further, a long row of boxes at the end of the top shelf, near a wall of the warehouse can be seen] Hey, wanna see me burn down all those boxes in one hit?KAITO: (both impressed and fearful) Really? Is that safe?MEIKO: (carefree) Oh, stop questioning everything. I've got it under control.[MEIKO makes a wild swiping motion towards the boxes. They allcatchalight. MEIKO and KAITO stop running. The view becomes closer, showing her and KAITO but not the boxes.] MEIKO: (triumphantly) [looking at KAITO] See? Perfect.[KAITO looks in the direction of the boxes, nodding politely, but then he appears to notice something and his eyes grow wide.]MEIKO: [not seeing the boxes] (impatiently) What? What is it?KAITO: (whimpering) T-The warehouse c[MEIKO looks back in the direction of the boxes and quickly recoils, shocked. The viewer can now see that the entire end of the shelf has caught alight and the fire is spreading both down the same shelf and across the wall next to it, beginning to burn through.]MEIKO: (desperately shouting) KAITO! Do something![KAITO attempts to spread a pulse of ice across the affected wall, but it just melts.]MEIKO: (stunned) Oh, hell. [sirens begin faintly in the distance, gradually growing louder] [snapping out of shock] Double hell.

[MEIKO immediately begins to run towards the door. KAITO does not move.]

MEIKO: [stopping mid-run and looking back] (yelling) What are you doing? You'll get arrested! Or more likely melted down![MEIKO runs back and grabs KAITO's arm, pulling him with her. He stumbles a little.]KAITO: (panicked) You're just going to run out without doing anything?MEIKO: (frustrated) What do you want me to do? Get arrested? Pay a full fine? We can't afford that! And it's not like anybody cares about this place![They run out of the warehouse and MEIKO slams the doors shut behind 6Master and Miku have returned to the piano : I think I've realized what it was I was thinking earlier. Before we went to the lab.

MASTER: And what was it?MIKU: You created me, right? So you know everything about me. And in comparison cI hardly know anything about : (thoughtfully) Hmm. I've never thought about that. I suppose I could try and tell you a little more now, if you'd like. I don't know where to start cwas there anything in particular you wanted to know?MIKU: (tentatively) That Viper woman cthe one that was trying to kidnap me cdo you know her?MASTER: (sorrowfully) I did. At least, there was a time where I thought I : (encouragingly) Were you friends?

MASTER: Lab partners. But, yes, I might have called us friends back then as well. Then it all started to go wrong. Even now I can't describe exactly how it happened cI didn't understand her, and-[The door is heard opening and closing again. Master immediately stops talking and MEIKO and KAITO enter the room. They are both back in their normal clothes.]MEIKO: (trying to sound normal) Back!MASTER: Oh, hello. I've just been talking to Miku about a few plans I had. KAITO: Plans? For what?MASTER: I'll show you later. How was the practice?MEIKO: Great, great! [she laughs slightly nervously] We've really got our powers sorted now. I don't think we even need to go back at all!KAITO: [trying to be helpful] Yeah! It all went brilliantly! Apart from when- [MEIKO elbows KAITO sharply.] ? ow- I mean, um, nothing. MASTER: (obliviously) That's good to : So what were you saying about Viper a minute ago?

MASTER: Well, to cut the story short, we stopped trusting each other and started drifting apart, until eventually the lab caught fire and all our research was destroyed. That was the end of : (empathetically) That's terrible!MEIKO: (awkwardly) Yes. But, well, you know, these kinds of accidents happen, don't they?MASTER: They do [MEIKO relaxes], and I should probably let it go, but cshe was a competent scientist, not to mention good company at a time when I most needed it. It's upsetting to see how she's turned against me.

Scene 1

A bright sunny day over a street lined by adult video store shops MIKU and MEIKO are walking with KAITO trailing behind, a leash attached to his neck. Many people pass by on the sidewalk and cars cruise along the road doing their normal business without a care in the world or for Kaito being dragged along.

MEIKO: [Squeals] Like, SO what do you want to look at first? Jewelry? Accessories? Dresses, skirts, shoes? I know what you want to do- let's go in here!

[They stare at her]

Meiko: Like what are you guys looking at?

Kaito: What's wrong with your character, it just changed..

Meiko: No, like I've always been like this, go back to barking you're soo fetched.

MIKU: No, really, anything is good! Thanks for coming with me. [Giggles]

[The three head into the testeroneless-store.]

MEIKO: No problem! We don't want you ending up a fashion disaster- though you're sooo cute it would hardly matter. [She stares at Miku's chest. (Insert homo music here)]

MIKU: (Uncomfortably) Oh, um... thanks.

KAITO: Hey, what about me! [Flexes muscles] Yeaaah, check out these abs. [rips off his shirt, showing his large belly.]

Meiko: Whatever.

Kaito: OTL

[He pulls her gently over to a rack of clothes.]

MEIKO: Which one should I try...

KAITO: Hmm, [Picks up a pair of lingerie] Oh this is what Riley Cyrpus wore before she was arrested for touching Thurston Beaver.

MIKU: She's my hero since five seconds! [She picks a couple of outfits.] here do I go to try these on?

MEIKO: Like Right over there. Then come out and show us, and we can have a "fashion show".

Kaito: THIS IS SO INTERESTING GUYS COMPARED TO KILLING SHITE.

MIKU: That sounds fun.

MEIKO: (Counter Strikve voice) Go, Go, GO!

[She put her black lace-up boots with high heels underneath her ripped red fishnets. Then put on a black leather minidress with corset stuff on the back and front. She put on matching fishnet on her arms. Straightened her hair and made it look all spiky. She painted her nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then put on some black lipstick and put on foundation because she was pale.]

Kaito: [Inappropriate slur deleted] You look good!

MEIKO: [replace critique of her fashion with asskissing] That's very cute. A bit little-girly fo- [KAITO pokes her in the ribs, causing her to cut off. She then wacks him on the arm.] Like, What was that for?

KAITO: [Purrs]Why don't you try something else on? [Meiko smiles at at him.]

Meiko: OHH OHH YEAH, [They go in the closet]

Miku: Aren't we related?

Narrator: It doesn't matter, the fanboys don't care.

[Next outfit: Grey combat boots, earthy-green cargo pants, and a fitted black t-shirt

with a skull and cross-bones on it. AND black lace-up boots with high heels underneath her ripped red fishnets; a black leather minidress with corset stuff on the back and front; matching fishnet on her arms. Straightened her hair and made it look all spiky. She painted her nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then put on some black lipstick and put on foundation because she was pale]

(Same time)

MEIKO: Yes!

KAITO: No!

[They then glare at each other. They make out]

MIKU: I don't remember picking this, but it was in the pile...

KAITO: I bet I know who put it in there...

[Final outfit: A white dress, with pink flower rosettes around the neckline. It's fitted to her waist but then flows down below her knees. It is cute and modern, and slighlty formal. . AND black lace-up boots with high heels underneath her ripped red fishnets; a black leather minidress with corset stuff on the back and front; matching fishnet on her arms. Straightened her hair and made it look all spiky. She painted her nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then put on some black lipstick and put on foundation because she was pale]

MEIKO: That dress is ORIGINAL!

KAITO: Wow...

MIKU: So you guys like it?

MEIKO: Defiantly!

Kaito: How do we pay for this?

Meiko: Like, I got an idea…

[The store explodes and people run away in terror]

Meiko: OUTTA THE WAY LOSERS.

Scene 2

Back to the outside street. Miku holds various bag shopping shop from various. Sky is lower than sun, but setting not.

KAITO: Who's in the mood for ice cream?

MEIKO: [Blows up a nearby icecream truck] Don't ask, just loot. STEAL IT IF YOU WANT IT SO MUCH!

Kaito: Oh right! [Impales the driver with a spear of ice]

Miku: Why are you so violent?!

Meiko: Don't worry, WE'RE the main characters. The Heros.

Kaito: Speaking of heroes, let's go check out books!

Miku: You're awfully out of character…

Kaito: What are you talking about? I've always been like this!

MEIKO: Uh, I'm gonna go do something else.

MIKU: BYE~!

KAITO: Come on, I know a place where we can get some delicious ice cream books!

Scene 4

The library. Rows of shelves filled with books. KAITO and MIKU walk down an aisle.

KAITO: The first thing you want to watch for is when a book is "fiction" or "nonfiction". Don't let her know I told you- but Meiko once read a whole book thinking it was real!

MIKU: Thank you for the obvious, are you going to tell me what a beginning is next?

KAITO: Actually-

Miku: Shut up, even when you're OOCand smart you're annoying [Walks to a shelf

[They came to the end of the aisle. Between rows in an open space is a rack of picture books. MIKU walks up to it, picking up a book with a bunny on it.]

MIKU: It looks so cute! Can I get this one?

KAITO: Well, these books are for little kids...

MIKU: GEEE Ididn't know, take it. [Throws him the book] When you're stupid again you'll need them.

[Scene switch to Pathetic librarian scanning books. There are couple picture books, a book of fairy tales, a few adventure novels, I mean toilet paper. a book about biology,toilet paper, one about physics, toilet paper, and then a thick book on European history. More toilet paper.]

Miku: You picked the crappiest books for reading. Who even checks these books out FROM a library? Nerds?

Kaito: (Philosophical moment of epicness) Yes.

Miku: Why these books?

Kaito: because the plot says so, now let's go!

Miku: Yea, well I'd like to stick my foot up whoever let this get through the writers' ass.

[The librarian does not bat an eye at the unusual selection, merely keeps scanning.]

Scene 5-Nighttime

Miku sits on top of Kaito and carries a bag of stuff on top of him.

Miku: Faster, slave!

Kaito: Isn't thisa little unorthodox..

Miku: SHUT up, you are my slave!

MASTER: Where have you been? I thought you were just going shopping?

KAITO: (Wheezes and collapses) shopping is a major undertaking…. And then we got ice cream, and after that we went to the library... we would have called... (meaningfullynessnotawordicus) if we had cell phone-

MIku: SHUT UP, You people never shut up!

MASTER: (increasingly quiet) That's A GOOD IDEA, I never thought about that.

MIKU: ….[Smacks her head]

Maste:Did you have fun,desuuu?

Miku: I just got my head blown off, kidnapped by crazed lunatics and nearly smoltered at three thousand degrees Celsius. I have no reason to have fun and waste my time with pointless shit.

KAITO: She just got a little upset. Don't worry, she'll be over it tomorrow, and probably nursing – [Miku chops his head off]

MASTER: WHATTHE FU- Why did you doooooo that?=

Miku: You know why?[Rasping] You.. want.. to knowwhy?[Twitches eyes] I almost got killed, and you're WASTING TIME DRESSING UP AND DOING ERRANDS LIKENOTHING HAPPENED.

Kaito: Whatever, do you mean? You seem out of character.

Miku: I've always been like this! What are you talking about?

MASTER: Oh okay. Well I suppose I should get back to work.

MIKU: Hey where are you going come back here!

MASTER: [Leaves]

Miku: What didI JUST SAY,come back here, something is clearing wrong and you have to do something about it!

KAITO: [Pats] You need a bedtime story.

Miku: HOW DID YOU REGENERATE YOUR HEAD?

Kaito: I have TELEKINESIS.

Miku: That doesn't explain anything.

Kaito: Of course it does, it's LOGICAL that mind control magically regenerates the human tissue- [Head explodes]

Miku: Grow your way out of that, genius.

(Nighttime)

[Miku is sleeping, she rolls over and Kaito is staring at her.]

Miku: [Eyes open] What ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!

Kaito: Oh, I just dropped by to bone- [HEAD EXPLODES]

Miku: [Her gun puffs out a trail of smoke] Get out!

Kaito: [Head grows back] Wait! I want to tell you a bedtime story.

Miku: What's it called?

Kaito: A Kid's book called Playboy.

Miku: …Get out.

[Several days later...A man knocks on the door]

THE END. Shitty endings for all and to all a crap end.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 1

RIN LEN, KAITO, and MEIKO are in the back yard sweating and exhausted while Miku and Master point and laugh at them through the window.

RIN: (slightly annoyed) What? No, I don't do it like that. You see, I sorta squint my eyes that's what true Asains do. It's why all Asians HAVE build up pressure, then BAM, it flies ALL OVER THE ENEMY.

Len: [Turned on]

Rin: [She picks up a rock and throws it at a dummy. It bounces off.]

KABLOOOOOOM

MEIKO: (slightly flustered) Pressure? There's no pressure! It's like tugging a rope.

KAITO: (doubtful and confused) Tugging a rope? Pressure? It's neither of those. It's like eating ice cream. You let it FILL you up, then you let it go... Oh wait, that's cum. Nevermind.

LEN: That's not it at all! It's more like Rin said.

MEIKO: (defensively) Well that's how it works for me!

RIN: Yeah, and who is hit all the targets accurately?

RIN points her finger at the targets MEIKO's has a flamethrower and makes TF2 pyro noises. while RIN' is a sniper and got headshots

RIN: (Australian) BETTAR LUCK NEXT TIME, MATE

LEN managed to smash his targets to the ground

LEN: (Insert Scout reference here)

and KAITO has a few spycicles stuck here and in his targets. RIN, MEIKO, and LEN begin to argue with words blending together ("accuracy isn't everything" "well we both agree" "well it's not exactly-" I don't care, voice actors can do whatever they want with it.) before KAITO interrupts.]

KAITO: Guys! Guys! Can we all agree I'm right?

[Is burned by Meiko's flamethrower]

KAITO: ARRRGGGH

MEIKO IS DOMINATING KAITO

Scene 2

MASTER is reading a book in the kitchen. Outside you see a glimpse of the arguing VOCALOIDS. The window is cracked open, so some of their conversation drifts into the room. Because you know that it is important the window be conveniently open. It's hard to like tell but you can't hear an argument outside when the window is closed. Come on, it's really hard to tell!

[The phone rings making Master close his book. Because he can't pick up the phone and read at the same time. You guys have to know that, too. It's REALLY important. He stands and picks up the wireless phone.]

MASTER: Hello?

VOICE: Hello Mr. Takahashi, this is Matoke Akira

MASTER: WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE JAPANESE NAMES. GOTDAMN, GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY, YOU PEOPLE!

AKIRA: But this is Japan..

MASTER: SHUT UP [HANGS UP]

Scene 3

Once again at the back yard. MIKU, MEIKO, and KAITO watch Rin and Len talk to each other. Miku is in the backyard, did you know that? Come on you have to know that, she was there the first scene in Master's room, now she teleported here.

MASTER: What did you find?

[RIN and LEN finally notice and migrate over to the others.]

MASTER: Yes, that certainly is very interesting.

MIKU: ... [Picks up her phone] Oh, I got an update.

[Everyone lookss at Miku]

Miku: What?

Meiko: Say soemthing.

Miku: Say what?

Meiko: Your line?

Miku: You guys are craz- [Her mouth is covered]

Kaito: Don't joke, YOU MUST SAY IT OR WE ALL DIE.

Miku: From what?

Meiko: Y'know It?

Miku: lolno. I have to meet soemone, seeya.

Meiko: WHAT, COME BACK HERE!

[There is a pause as MASTER listens to the person on the phone.]

MASTER: It's in this city. To think she has had a base that close by...

RIN: A secret base?

EVERYONE ELSE: Shhh!

Scene 4

In th kitchen. MASTER holds the phone in one hand while writing notes down with the other.

AKIRA: There's one other thing. Nothing has been proven, but we there's a spy around here somewhere. [In background, "THAT TOASTER'S A SPY"] Gotta go. [Hangs up]

MASTER: That certainly is worying. All right, well I'll have to think this over... Thank you for letting me know.

[He hangs up the phone. A few seconds later, the VOCALOIDs come in through the back door.]

MEIKO: What's going on?

MASTER: It's nothing.

MEIKO: That sure didn't sound like anything/nothing.

MASTER: [sighs] Benzene believes they have intel on one of Viper's bases. But right now you should be practicing!

MEIKO: Yes, YOUR RIGHT. I SHOULD BE PRACTICING AND NOT WORYING ABOUT SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL US.

Scene 4.5: Miku is in at a dark alley where a group of Yakuza are hanging out.

Miku: I'm here to see Anon.

Yakuza: No one is allowed to see the boss.

Miku: I'm Miku.

Yakuza: You got alotta nerve comin here, punk. But you know the boss, sort of anyway. Come on in.

[She walks inside a door, which leads to a bar. Everyone is listening to American music because that's the hippest language in the world]

She is led to a mysterious, angwy guy.

Miku: Are you Anon?

Man: Nani?

Miku: What?

[Anon butts in from the counter behind the guy]

Anon: You can't speak your own language?

Miku: What language?

Anon: Ahh, I see. Let's get to business then. We are going to prepare a raid on the secret base.

Miku: Secret base, you mean Viper's place? I thought it was-

Anon: It's right across the street, my dear.

Miku: Oh.

Anon: We begin by getting rid of the minor adversaries, they call "antagonists" to draw out the Author. He she shall come when her sacred plot is defiled and then we finish her off.

Scene 5

Later in the day after sunset. At night. In Bed. MASTER is down in the basement, on the lab table.

Miku: [knocks lightly on the door]Need any help?

MASTER: Yes, you cans tart by making A SANDWICH

MIKU: Say, they say I've been acting differently, do you know why? I tihnk it has to do with my head being replaced.

MASTER: Bumped ehr head, NOW MAKE ME A SANDWICH- Wait, what?

[There is silence, except for MASTER typing on his laptop.]

MIKU: Oh, my head got replaced by this girl and-

MASTER: Damn those two, wait here I know exactly what HAPPENED. [Leaves] I'll be back in ten thousand years.

Miku: [Looks around] Well, that was easier than expected, [Sneaks out]

Scene 6

In VIPER's office. NERU and HAKU search for something they lost. Their virginity.

NERU: (frustrated) Dang it! Where is it?

HAKU: (dejected) Not over here.

NERU: Ugh! Next time she wants something she can look for it on her own.

HAKU: (mutters) I doubt that . . .

NERU: How could she misplace a file, anyways?

HAKU: Did you check in the trash? Maybe she accidentally threw it out.

NERU: Oh! Maybe. [She begins rifling through the trash. After searching, she pulls out a blue print.]

HAKU: (excited) Found it!

NERU: (hisses) Haku, get over here. Look at this.

[Camera shows a blue print of TETO, slightly different than her actual design (that is, it's a prototype). HAKU gasps and NERU's and HAKU's eyes meet.]

HAKU: What do we do?

NERU: Well what can we do?

HAKU: This could have been us! And she just threw it away, like it was worthless...

Neru: I hear her coming! Run!

[Throws the paper out the window!]

[It floats over the building, down the street, along the highway, into a garbage compactor, over, the rainbow, over the neighborhood, under the rainbow, into a sewage drain, out of the sewer and into another building]

Rin: [Picks it up] What's this? Hey, GUYS! I found Viper's secret weapon.

Scene 7

The living room. It is early evening. The VOCALOIDs are all gathered round, deep in conversation.

RIN: We can break into the villain's secret base?

Meiko: Yeah.

MEIKO: Why won't he talk to us? He always has to keep things to himself...

LEN: Well since Viper's the bad guy why don't we just march down to her base?

Meiko: And do what?

RIN: Oh you know, discover her secrets. Or even beat her and win.

Meiko: Master would never let us.

LEN: Why?

Meiko: It's not worth the risk, of course! It's TOO dangeorus!

Len: They're a bunch of incompetent idiots, what do you mean by dangerous?

Meiko: He'll get angry when he finds out.

RIN: But he won't have to! We'll go when he's sleeping. We can... go in and grab some special secret file or something- and then get out like that. [snaps]

Meiko: That's your plan? Why not slit some throats while you're at it-

RIN and LEN: IT'S A KIDS SHOW.

Meiko: [smiles] Well... then let's do this.

Scene 8

RIN dresses up as a NINJA and walks out the window. MEIKO is arguing with MASTER behind a row of scientific insturmentals- out of sight of the door.

MEIKO: (fired up) why? Why should we sit around while she could be out there doing anything she wants and we dont know what the hell shes up too!

MASTER: (exasperated) Meiko! The plot clearly says we are not supposed to kill the VILLIAN UNTIL THE END.

MEIKO: ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE

MASTER: She is a serious threat. She is weak, she has stupid colleagues, that's why we CAN'T ATTACK HER!

Scene 9

A quiet street. The only people in sight are the twins and MIKU. They are in battle mode. The three talk in quiet murmurs, less ENTHUSIATIC than when they had begun.

They cross the street from their home and walk over to the enemy base.

Len: [turns to Rin.] So how do we get in?

Rin: I'll use my special ability! [She chucks a rock through the window]

[Glass breaks]

[They walk inside[

[Note to animators (Or anyone who wants to film this crap: somewhere in these offices would be a nice place to hide some POPCULTURE REFERRENCES! A book left on a chair, something written on a whiteboard...]

RIN: (says to loudly) Yes! See no need to worry about Master getting angry at us! He'll be proud.

LEN and Rin: Shh!

[An Eploxion rocks the building]

Len: I told you to be QUIET!

Rin: That wasn't me.

Rin: [Picks up a fallen piece of paper. GUYS IT"S THE SAME PEICE OF PAPER AGAIN.

TO BE CONTINUED

Scene 1

Directly continued from the final scene of CHAPTER 8. RIN is examining the blueprints

RIN: (excitedly) Wow!

LEN: What is it?

RIN: It's a girl! A drawing of a girl!

[RIN tilts the blueprint]

RIN: sn't she pretty?

Len: We should be going!

RIN: (disappointedly) Now? But we haven't really found anything...

LEN: We must leave!

A bomb explodes, and rips a hole in the building, A helicopter descends, dropping a group of soldiers.

LEN: Look! It's those guys that cockblock the hero's glory!

SOLDIER: YOU THERE YOU ARE UDNER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!

[They put their hand sup, but he shoots them anyway]

Soldier2: GOOD JOB, YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN? WE WILL GIVE YOU THE MEDAL OF HONOR WHEN WE GET HOME!

Scene 2:

[knock knock]

Neru: Hmm. Someone's at the door. Who could be here in our secret base...I know, the PIZZA GUY!

Haku: OH OH, DOES HE HAVE ANCHOVES?!Questionmarkexclamation

Neru: Wait, We don't have any money!

Haku: Oh shi- Wait, I got an idea. We just say that it's been thirty minutes. It's dirty, we don't pay for dirty pizza!

Neru: Right [Walks to the door]

[Neru walks to the door, it get kicked down and lands on her]

[The soldiers walk all voer her face and surround Haku]

Soldier: YOU THERE! Where's that other girl!

Neru: Mmm.. I can't feel my balls..

Soldier: [Looks down] Oh, hi there.

Haku: Well at least it's not me-

Miku Jumps in with a pistol and karate kicks Haku in the face, she flies out the wall and lands in the traffic interesction]

[A janitor sweeps her away]

Anon: Quick, We have a hold of their blueprints, now we have to kill the atrocious villain they call Viper.

Miku: Yes, sir!

Soldier: Sir, Viper!

[They run toward a window and see her fleeing the scene]

Anon: She's gettign away!

Soldeir: How do we catch up to her she's practically-

Miku: I'm on it [She runs at the window jumps through and slides down the conveniently placed slide]

Viper: You'll never take me ALIIIIVE [She falls off her wheelchair] Ow, ow, TAKE ME ALIVE.

Miku: Now what, sir?

Anon: We kill her, like in a scene from V For Vendetta.

[Miku and Anon pull out both their guns and Boondocks Saints her.]

[A nuclear bomb goes off]

Miku: What was that?

Anon: it's her, the anti-christ, the merciless, the wicked, the callous writer, the not very nice person.

Scene 1

IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD. PEOPLE ARE RUNNING AROUND EVEYWHERE AND CHANTING ABOUT THE RAPTURE!

[A car crashes into the TV STORE and blows up]

[It rains blood... ACID BLOOD]

People: [Their skin melts and they collapse]

Guy: [Dances] I'm SINNNNGING in the rain, oh glorious- [PZZZT] AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... AHHHHHH... MY EYES... [Dies]

[An evil portal forms on top of Tokyo Tower, and a girl comes out, she has Emerald eyes. She has a black coat, with blood red polka dots of SKULLS. She is carrying a scythe.]

Army Helicopter: [Over PA] Hey, YOU! Menacing Canadian girl perching over the tower, get to the evacuation center! It's safest there, not ehre on this aazingly high altitude where you could possibly, [A scythe flies through the helicopter, MAPLE SYRUP spits onto the widnow and burns through it, getting in the pilot's eyes.]

Army: OH NOES, [SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL, THEN CRASHES]

Yuki: You're a goner,. Eh? [Looks out to the desolate capital of JAPAN.] Someone has defiled my story. MY story. [She jumps in mid-air and flies]

Scene 2

There's a shootout with the police and Anon's group.

Miku: Why are they attacking us?

Anon: They're... MOUNTIES! The blasted girl, knew we were up to something! Now she has sent her minions after us!

Mounty: You're about to get ARRESTED. Eh.

Anon: Quick, into the alley [They run inside the dark, spooky alley]

Soldier: They're gone.

Miku: Anon, that was amazing. How did you know they wouldn't go after us?

Anon: [Dramatic] Canadians are afraid of the dark.

Miku: Let's go, it's dangeorus here.

[Bogeyman lurks over them and is ready to punce-]

Bogeyman: BOOOOOO! I AM-

Miku: NOT NOW. NEXT SEASON!

Bogeyman: :( [Vanishes]

Scene 3

Master's lab.

[The doorbell rings]

Meiko: [Opens] Who is it?

[Yuki in her evil outfit stand sby the door]

Meiko: Not interested [shuts the door]

[A spear runs through the door and stabs Meiko]

Meiko: [Explodes into a pile of gore]

Kaito: NOOOOOOOOO!

[Ice cream magically appears out of nowhere]

Kaito: YAYYYYYYY [Eats it]

Rin: Stop it, Kaito, you're eating your sister!

Kaito: ... [Drops it] I I I ate my sister... SHE TASTED GREAT!

Yuki: Where is Master?

Master: It's you..

Yuki: Bring me Miku. Now.

Master: She's not here.

Yuki: Then find her.

Master: You've taken my daugher and wife by a tremendous deus ex machina, took away my role as the main character and literally fucked up my life. You want me to do what you want and give you the last fragment of my life's work jus tlike that?

Yuki: I'm God, I can do anything I want. But if you do bring her back, I might do something special for you... [Leaves] After all the trouble you've been through.

[Comes back] Yuki: Eh?

Master: [Picks up a weapon] AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Scene 4:

Anon and Miku are at Starbucks. The whole crew and staff are in the room.

Anon: The time has come.. For the final battle my brethren. Before we can kill the author, we must kill the shitty story, she calls an "anime."

Miku: But how?

Anon: [Pulls out the drawing board] The story has two branches: plot and characters. We have to destroy both, it's the source of the author's power.

Miku: Hmm... Master made us vocaloids, without him, there will be no vocaloids.

Anon: Yes, and the TV company that makes advanced robotic machinery... It is what drives the destiny of Master. Without it, he has no motive, no motive, no hero. No hero, no story. Ahh yes.

Soldier: Then let's GOOO!

Clerk: Who's paying the bill?

Anon: I am... IN BLOOD AND GLORY

CLERK: [RIPS OFF SHIRT AND SHOWS HIS SIX PACKS] YEAAAAH! IM IN!

Scene 5:

They are marching down Tokyo square, the evil TV station building is towering over them.

Anon: I'll take the company.

Miku: Master's my nigga. He's miserable, it's better if I put an end to his suffering.

Anon: Agreed.

[Citizens wave at them]

[They explodes and turn into demons]

Miku: What's happening?!

Clerk: DIOS MIO. Es Authora Una Diablo!

Miku: What did he say?

Anon: It appears the Author is destroying the fabric of her own reality, summoning vile hellspawn from mere commoners to cease our glorious rebellion!

Clerk: I SHALL HOLD THEM OFF [JUMPS INTO THE MOB]

WELCOME TO THE WWE JAPAN SPECIAL

IN THIS COERNNER SOMMMME CLERK.

AND IN THE OTHER CORNER VILE DEMONS FROM HELL

[They start bashing and beating each other]

Scene 666:

The rebels infiltrate the facility.

British Guard: [Stands and does nothing.]

[They walk past them]

British Guard1: Hey, they just walked past us!

British Guard: We're so pathetic.

Anon and the guys kick down the door to Master's lab.

Anon: This must be the manufacturing facility,

[There is an infinite assembly line of crappy and bland characters to be introduced into the story.]

Rebel: There are enough vocaloids here to make three thousand Annoying Orange clips.

Anon: [Walks over to the console and hacks it] This must be destroyed!

[A giant machine girl guy walks in]

[TERMINATOR MUSIC]

GIANT ROBOT GIRL: [Pulls out two miniguns and fires two rockets from her hand]

They jump out of the way and shoot back at her.

Scene 7

Miku runs into the house.

Miku: Master... Master? [Pulls out her katana]

[She walks into the kitchen]

[Meiko's head rolls out the fridge]

Miku: Oh god, [Pukes]

Master: [walks in] Oh, I'm glad to see you here. [Perv face] Come join us, we're about to reproduce.

Miku: Um, reproduce?

Master: My characters are dying off way too much, [Unzips pants] So we're going to make some more, won't you join us?

Miku: [Swings her sword and chops it off]

Master: Ah, HOW DARE YOU [Pulls out his machete]

Miku: [Kicks him through the window] YOUR ASS IS MINE.

[They run into the playground]

Kaito: [Blocks Miku] I won't let you kill him!

Miku: We have to, or we're all doomed!

Rin: [Pushes Len on the swing and Len flies at suepr speed at Miku hitting her]

Miku: Ooff.

Len: [Hits her, jumps off and backflips.]

Miku: [Looks around]

[Rin throws sand in Miku's eyes]

Miku: MY EYES,

Master: ITS A GOOD THING GRASS IS MADE OF SAND.

Miku: I can't defeat them, they fight on their natural territory, on their own land. I have to figure out an effective tactit to defeat- LOOK LEN A DISTRACTIOn

Len: What? [His head flies off]

RIN: NOOOO! MY TWIN BROTHER! [She rolls down the sldie and hits Miku in the gut]

Miku: Argh, my baby!

RIN: OMG, YOUR PREGNANT? I'm so sorry- [her head gets cut off too]

Miku: PSCYHE! The only way to fight children, is to fight dirty.

Master: My children!

Miku: Looks like your kids, [Puts on sunglasses] Just got screwed. YEAAAAAAHH!

Scene I don't remember

Anon is running from the giant robot as it picks up a guy and crushes him like a melon.

Anon: [He picks up a machine gun and shoots it at her face.]

Robot Girl: [Her chest chests are wrecking balls. She swings it at them, and breaks the walls, steel pillars down on him and the crew]

Anon crawls out of the debris

Robot Girl: [Is stuck in the rubble and about to break free]

Anon: [Lokks around and sees an rpg stuck in the ground and tries to yank it out[

Robot Girl: [It tries to break free and sees him. It screeches a metallic yell, brekaing his eardrums]

Anon: Argh, vile beast! I shall not perish today by your ill hands! [He pulls out the rocket, and loads it]

Robot Girl: [Manages to spray chaingun bullets on him, but it misses every shot because the revolvers are jammed.]

[They pound the walls]

Anon: Farewell, you- you- Fuck it, YOLO. [The rocket jumps from the barrel and stabs it right in the chest]

KABOOM

The whole facility to begins crumble

[A voice comes over on the PA system]

PA: Due to lack of money and funds, we are going to self-destruct this facility... For NO reason. In T-minus 10...9..

Anon: Damn, no way of escaping, the doors are cut off. If only there was a window... But wait, the WALLS ARE GLASS WINDOWS. [He jumps through the glass and breaks it]

PA: 3...2...1...

As Anon lands safely in a basket of Nyan cats.

PA: Zero, have a nice day!

The facility explodes in a giant mushroom cloud.

Anon: [Covered in blood] Oh, Thank God these cats broke my fall!

Scene do you really care?

Miku and Master are running on the rooftops of Japan. For some reason.

Master: [Dashes and leaps over a building and lands]

Miku: [Chases after him, but Kaito bumps into her]

Kaito: HOW COULD YOU, MIKU? We trusted you!

Miku: [Does Karate stance]

Kaito: [Does stereotypical asian karate noise] Hoowhha?

Miku: [Punch, block kick]

Kaito: [Cowers like a pussy]

Miku: I'm trying to free you, why can't you understand?

Kaito: From what?

Miku: The author!

Kaito: Who?

Miku: What cna I do to convince you?

Kaito: What? Who Where?

Miku: I got it! Join me and you'll get ice cream!

Kaito: OKAY!

[They team up, Tokyo Tower is in view]

As they climb up the stairs, and Master shoots down on them from several steps up.

They take cover, and continue.

[At the top of the tower]

Master: [Pulls out a red lightsaber] It's over, Miku.

Miku: Master, we can end this, you don't have to help her!

Master: No, after all that's happened, I can't give up now. So close.. To bringing her back.

[They do duel]

Miku hits him several times and he falls back

Miku: We can bring her back! Anon told me-

Master: [Blocks]

[They wrestle with blades in hand]

Master: Tell you what?

Miku: When I joiined, he told me, we can make our OWN destiny [Kicks]

Master: LIAR ONLY YUKI CAN DO THAT! [Pulls out a really big cannon and charges it]

Kaito: NOOOO! [Jumps between them]

Master: [Incinerates Kaito] What have I done?!

Miku: [Is hit and falls off the cliff of Tokyo Tower, her hand dangles on a ledge]

Master: [Walks over to her, staring coldly]

Yuki: [Emerges] Do it. Kill her. And everything you ever wanted.. Will come back to you.

Master: [hesitates]

Yuki: [Summons Master's Wife]

Master: LADY

Yuki: I'll bring back your daughter too if you kill Miku.

Master: B-but, she's my daughter, too.

Yuki: Your real family or this one.

Miku: [Struggles] W-why don't you kill me yourself?

Yuki: That would be boring. Why do you think I wouldn't let Master attack the base directly, eh? WHEN IT WAS OBVIOUSLY RIGHT ACROSS HIS FRONT LAWN, Eh?

I enjoy watching you guys fight and fight, it's amuses me. Everythign you do I have the pwoer to influence. I let this rebellion go on as long as it did, just to watch the blood spill. And GOD, there was a lot, MUCH MORE than I asked for [Giggles]

Miku: You sick bitch..

Yuki: Enough, finish what you started and become the new character.

Master: What will happen next? Everyone died...

Yuki: The same happeend to your family. But it's not a problem. Why worry? I can replace people to my liking. Where do you think these vocaloids came from? Who would be stupid enough to build a new family?

Master: [Looks at her and back to Miku. Back to Miku, back to Yuki.] No. I won't do it. SHES MY FAMMMMIRRRY [TACKLES YUKI and they both fall off the Tower.]

[As the fall in mid-air a white light expands and spreads all over Tokyo]

Scene: this is the last one I swear

[The light clears and Miku is alone]

Miku is alone on Tokyo Tower

Anon: [Climbs up] We did it, Miku!

Miku: It's finally over.. Master.. Sacrificed himself. Why I thought Yuki-

Anon: He chose his own destiny, others may influence or even force it, but in the end, we and only we can create it.

Miku: Now what?

[People are cheering from beneath the TV toweer]

Girl: Hey, everyone! It's Miku!

Anon: That'a for you to decide my friend.

Miku: Hmm. I feel like singing.

Anon: Then sing, Miku. Sing of the great battle that occurred here.

Miku: What are you going to do, Anon?

Anon: I'm going back to college, my essay is due. [Jumps off the tower and flies off]

Miku: [Shrugs and walks off]

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

Vocaloid Zero Episode 9

Guy: (looks at his keyboard)

(The room is super quiet, and empty as hell.)

Guy: (Thinks) Ah! (Goes back to typing, but doesn't press a key) I got nothing.

(He gets off his seat and goes into the fridge)

Guy: It's not hard to write, but it isn't easy either. You can't just putt words in a box and

expect everything to work. (Stares at them) What? You've never seen a guy break the

fourth wall before? (Leaves)

(Sits back on his chair)

Guy: Hmmm... (Looks at the trophy of the evil swarmlord that fought Christopher Columbus- I can't believe I'm writing this) (Types) There was once an evil caterpillar- Stupid. (Deletes file) I've got nothing, I mean this used to come to me naturally, I was a writer for a vocaloid anime and this happens.. Why? I can't put my finger on it...

(Phone rings)

Guy: Hello? (Hangs up) Goodbye. I hate advertis-

(Phone rings again)

Guy: (Sigh) What?

Girl: Hey did you SEE my new OC in Deja Boo? It's like sooo popular now.

Guy: What? It was just the same main character colored pink. How the hell did that make a splash hit?

Girl: Shut up, baka. We have thousands of fans, your argument is invalid. Besides, why should you carrre?

Guy: Well.. Why are you telling me in the first place?

Girl: Your such an inconsiderate prick, Nakka. Besides, if you hate us so much why don't you come back and help us! Instead of critiquing us! (Hangs up)

Nakka: And you're an imbecile thinks helping and aiding are two different things. (Shakes

head) Well, I may as well see what the fuss is all about.

(Turns on the tv)

(Their show comes up)

Master: I am lonely and sad. I will make people so I am not lonely and sad anymore.

Viper: I will stop you, because I want to make money off of people.

Miku: I will save you, because Viper is mean and-

(Turns it off)

Nakka: The fuck is this shit?! What does this even have to do with vocaloid? I mean there are a lot of subjects the songs cover, but it was through catchy tunes and lyrics. This is just.. Painful to listen to.

Scene 2

He is making a call in the kitchen.

Nakka: Hello, I watched the episode and-

Operator: I'm sorry before you cna make your complaint, I would like to tell you Executive-san is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a call after the.. Uh.. What's it called..

Nakka: Beep? And you're on the phone aren't you?

Operator: LATER (Hangs up)

Nakka: ...Gotdamn these people. It grinds my gears, I remember how many times I had to look at the multiple mistakes they made, how I was threatened for disliking their inane behavior, and most of all I can't forget that STUPID moment, the writer had. Well, she died due to causes unknown.. I guess it must have been something bad she came down with.

(Sees the picture of trollface on his fridge)

Nakka: What the hell are you looking at?

Trollface: (stares)

Nakka: (stares)

Trollface: (stares)

Nakka: (Flinches)

Trollface: LOLOLLOL, You suck!

Nakka: Holy shi- (Jumps)

Trollface: Look at you, my boy. You're a shell of your former self. Uninspired and irate. Is this how the great revolutionary should behave?

Nakka: Who are you And how are you talking?

Trollface: A wizard did it, now are you going to let me continue or what?

Nakka: ...Fine. (Roll eyes)

Trollface: Have you ever wondered naturally how this accursed organization has a monopoly over the fandom?

Nakka: I don't know, marketing appealing to the stupid fanbase, which is... Very large.

Trollface: NOO! It's because it's Miku, man. If it's her the imbeciles will eat it up, which at one point, INCLUDED YOUUU!

Nakka: Well actually.. That's true. But what can I do? It's practially open game because the creators of the characters themselves allow it. It is a tool.

Trollface: No, they are people in our imaginations and hearts. Part of the universe, in fact a very literal and real one at that.

Nakka: But that goes in their own little world, I can't walk in and destroy it.

Trollface: NO! But you can crush the mindset of the dictactors who control said world!

(Opens Portal)

Nakka: Huh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt. Say, Trollface when did you become so scholarly?

Trollface: I'm a comedian, not a douchebag.

Nakka: Makes sense. (He walks inside the portal)

Scene 3

It was a normal day in the ghetto of Japan. Bombs were going off, people were shouting in Portuguese and pointing fingers at a car accident. Officers were cornering an apartment building "Drop the gun or we'll shoot!" The offenders dropped the guns but they shot them anyway. Dead people were on the street.

Nakka: What the fu-

Trollface: The plotholes they made destroyed the order of Japan.

Nakka: My god..

Trollface: I have a mission for you-

Nakka: I can't do it,

Trollface: But you must.

Nakka: Why?

Trollface: Don't you believe in free choice? A world of order? Think of those fundamentals that you stoood by! Isn't it worth fighting for?

Nakka: I don't ...

Trollface: Also, you're in Japan.

Nakka: FUCK YEAH LET'S DO THIS.


End file.
